


Funky Dad Shirts

by sloppydorito



Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [5]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bob causes some fucky wuckys, Hook-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, Porn With Kind Of Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: Dino and Julian occasionally (Julian more than Dino) wear crazy and goofy shirts.
Relationships: Dino Bardot/Julian Corrie
Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776895
Kudos: 2





	Funky Dad Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting untouched for a bit. It's sort of what "Alex Can't Mind His Own Business" should have been, but I decided to immediately pursue the sexual aspect of the story before creating anything with it.   
> Also, this isn't real. So don't share it with anyone in Franz Ferdinand or associated with them. I'll eat your firstborn if you do.
> 
> Unedited and written while very tired. Mistakes possible.

“They always wear such odd shirts,” Bob said to Alex as he observed Dino and Julian after the show. Alex shrugged, “Not much crazier than the stuff we’ve worn in the past for shows and shoots...let’s not forget your hat phase, Robert, now that was odd.”

“We can fuckin’ hear ya!” Dino yelled jokingly, “no need to be an ass, Bob! One Google search and any poor fashion choice you’ve publicly made can be turned into a giant poster for this tour!” He laughed and Bob rolled his eyes, unphased by the empty threat.

Even though Dino could joke about his goofy Hawaiian shirt, Julian felt offended at Bob’s remarks about his hip and fun patterned shirts. Sure, they’re loud and some may consider them annoying, but they surely suited him well and showcased youthfulness and upbeat energy. He kept quiet and focused on cleaning up, he felt too tired to make snarky remarks. As he made sure all of his equipment was tidy in the cases Julian looked up at Dino, his hair was damp with sweat and his shirt was almost entirely unbuttoned and clung to him in the right places.  _ How have I not noticed how nice--sexy Dino looks like that? I’d just love to rip that stupid shirt off of him… _ Julian’s mind rambled on as he pretended to be busy just to stay near Dino and his haphazardly buttoned shirt. Though he didn’t have much equipment, Dino was meticulous in making sure his guitar and pedals were safe and organized. Occasionally he’d look over at Julian and smile, appreciating the fact the younger man seemed just as dedicated to his equipment. After everyone had triple-checked their stuff, they went out to eat at a local restaurant.

\--

After dinner, everyone departed to settle in their respective hotel rooms, except Julian and Dino who were caught up in a conversation in the hallway. “Remember, we’ve got to be up early,” Alex said before retreating into his room. As the conversation drew on, Julian still found himself distracted by Dino’s carelessly buttoned shirt, a few more buttons were done than before, but his chest was still highly exposed. Dino continued to talk, but Julian had tuned him out for the most part as he watched his chest fall and rise, he thought he even felt himself lick his lips. After a couple of seconds, Dino stopped talking and tilted his head in a questioning manner, a smirk on his lips. “Distracted by something?” Julian froze and chuckled, heat rising in his face.    
  


“No, no.” He laughed a bit, waving his hands in a defensive way. “Just a bit tired and my brain is wandering.”   
  


“Well, maybe you should go to bed. Isn’t your room on the next floor? Do you want me to accompany you there?” Though what Dino said was sincere, Julian rolled his eyes and huffed a bit.   
  


“I’m not a child, Dino, anyway, I’d like to keep talking. Maybe we should get out of the hall.”   
  


“Okay, but I want to be asleep within the next two hours for tomorrow...don’t want to be bitchy for the show!” 

Dino walked down the hall some and beckoned for Julian to follow. They walked side-by-side until they reached Dino’s room. He took his keycard and opened the door, inviting Julian to head in first. The room was big and dimly lit, Julian was surprised at the fact Dino had requested such a large room with a king-sized bed for only two nights. He chose to sit in an armchair facing in the general direction of the bed while Dino opted for the bed. A bit disgruntled by Julian’s choice, he cleared his throat loudly and patted a space on the bed for Julian to sit or lay on with the disclaimer:  **I only bite sometimes!** Yet again, Julian’s face went red but he obliged and sat near Dino on the bed. They shared a bit of awkward silence, Julian fidgeting a bit as Dino quietly observed him. Once more, Julian became enamored by Dino’s exposed chest and his eyes became fixated on it. For the first time in many hours, Dino had actually noticed what Julian was so enthralled by and decided to tease a bit. He slowly undid a few buttons which only left two still holding the shirt together toward the bottom. As he did this, he observed Julian’s face and the way he absentmindedly licked his lips and took a sharp inhale. 

“Julian, tell me, is this what’s been flustering you today?” Dino smirked and undid the last two buttons, the shirt hanging on either side of his torso. He was driving Julian crazy and he knew it. Julian nodded, his eyes following and memorizing the little details on the older man’s skin.

Dino got closer to Julian and cupped his face, Julian made the next move and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss, slightly overpowering Dino and pressing him into the mattress. A breathy moan escaped the older man’s mouth, encouraging Julian to deepen the kiss some. Their tongues fought for dominance and Julian’s hands found their way to Dino’s nipples, slightly pinching them generating a surprised sound from Dino. Julian chuckled a bit and gave a single sloppy kiss before completely breaking it and shifting back to his original position. The sudden loss of lips and hands made Dino whine, he was horny and Julian was the only one who could solve it. 

He shrugged his Hawaiian shirt off and stood up in front of Julian and grabbed his hand to feel the bulge in his pants. He hissed a bit from the faint attention, slightly rolling his hips into the palm of Julian’s hand. It was Julian’s turn to tease as he fondled Dino through his tight black jeans, his free hand going up and squeezing at Dino’s ass cheek. When the groping wasn’t enough to accommodate Dino’s needs, he put his hands on Julian’s chest and pushed him down. He was very frustrated and got upset at the effort it was taking to undo the small buttons of Julian’s dark floral shirt and decided to rip it open, sending a few buttons flying and others hanging on by a thread. Julian glared up at the older man, slightly turned on by his force, but angry that Dino decided to take the life of one of his favorite shirts.    
“Dino--” Julian’s tone was harsh as he began to speak   
“--I’ll buy you a new one,” Dino spoke quickly and dipped his head down to nibble at Julian’s exposed collarbone, making sure to leave some marks as a reminder for the younger man for the next few days. His tongue left trails around Julian’s nipples and down toward his belly button. He then shakily unzipped the younger’s pants, his cock fighting to break free. Swiftly, he yanked down both Julian’s pants and briefs, his cock bouncing from the force, and tossed them to the other side of the room. Julian groaned a bit from the friction and sudden exposure Dino had given his cock, it made him long for him more. 

As Dino took in the view, Julian began to touch himself gently, his cock was reddened and throbbing a bit. Dino bit his lip and began to work on escaping his own jeans, his hands fumbled and trembled as he shimmied out of them and his underwear and he kicked them off to the side. He got on the bed and guided Julian to sit in front of him. They began to make out again aggressively, their teeth occasionally clashing and their breathing labored from building up. Julian reached out and began to touch Dino, his thumb gently rubbing the head of his cock, making Dino shudder and thrust some. 

“Julian maybe…” his words became muffled from the younger man’s mouth, so Dino gently pushed him away. “Maybe we should figure out what we’re doing quickly.”

“I want you inside of me, Dino,” Julian moaned out as he rolled his hips toward Dino, causing their members to brush one another. 

Dino nodded and climbed off of the bed to rummage through his luggage. “Shit…” he mumbled, grabbing a small bottle but still digging, “Nevermind!” He pulled out the purple wrapped condom, “Wow! This one is even extra ribbed for your pleasure!” He exclaimed sarcastically as he read the wrapper and climbed back onto the bed.

“Why do you even carry those with you?”

“Some questions are better left unanswered.” Dino shot Julian a look that basically said ‘You know why I have them, so stop prying before I send you back to your room sexually frustrated.’ 

Julian shut up and placed a kiss on Dino’s cheek, intently watching him squirt a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers. Julian laid down and spread his legs open and waited for Dino to start. His first finger gently entered Julian and he hesitated on moving at first until he heard the younger man whine, “ _ Please, Dino _ .” He gently curled his finger inside of Julian, making him moan some. After a minute, he added a second finger and pushed them in and out, causing Julian to cry out. “ _ Fuck yes, more...please more. I want you, Dino _ .  _ You’re driving me insane _ .” Dino added the third and final finger into the mixture, Julian pleaded again, “ _ Dino, I want you in me, please hurry up. _ ” Dino silently agreed and removed his fingers from Julian. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, moaning quietly from the touch. He slicked some lube over his member and lined himself up and Julian’s entrance. “Are you ready?”    
  
“Yes, please, come on.” Julian was breathing heavily as he looked up at Dino. Both men’s eyes fluttered shut at the different sensations they were both feeling. Julian was taking in the fullness and fulfilling sensation of Dino inside of him partway, he couldn’t even prepare himself for the full thing. Dino was trying to control himself from fucking Julian hard and quick from the tightness and general arousal he was feeling, nonetheless, he controlled himself and waited for Julian to give the okay. The “go” command was given physically by Julian impatiently grinding up on Dino, their eyes locking as he did it once more. Dino got the message and thrust into him carefully, still trying to maintain himself. He continued to thrust gently, moans, and gasps occasionally escaping their lips until it wasn’t enough. 

**“Harder.”** Julian moaned out trying to gain leverage to fuck himself on Dino. Dino bit his lip and nodded, his thrusts increasing in harshness and frequency.   
  


“Yes, yes!” Julian called out as Dino’s cock brushed his prostate,

“Mm, fuck, more!” He began to stroke himself, his orgasm was within reach. 

Dino kept pushing into Julian as hard as he could, curses and moans spilling out of his lips. The force of the thrusts shook the bed and their skin slapped together like loud clapping. Without warning, Julian came, his body tensing around Dino as the younger man yelled in pleasure, cum decorating his torso and chest. The sudden tension on his cock drew him incredibly close to release, his thrusts never losing intensity. He threw his head back, his cock twitched and his thrusts became faster and slower as his orgasm hit. 

Both men’s breathing was shaky and even after a good five minutes neither had moved. They looked at one another and gave tired smiles, they were completely worn out. Lightly, Dino slipped out of Julian and placed the condom in a tissue before he snuggled next to Julian. They laid for a bit and stayed comfortable, enjoying the afterglow. Until the door burst open,   
  


“Dino, I just heard some random couple having  **_the loudest_ ** sex I’ve ever heard!” Bob was laughing uncontrollably trying to explain the things he heard as he got closer to the bed. “It was so weird! I think it was two guys? Either way, it just amazes me the things people will do in hotels…” He stopped dead and stared at the naked Dino and Julian on the bed. “Nah, man, fuck it. Nope. No thanks, goodnight. Be quieter next time. Noooo way. Nahhhhh.” His voice trailed off as he exited the room by slamming the door. 

“Maybe he shouldn’t have made fun of us earlier,” Julian said with a chuckle.


End file.
